It wasn't Ron
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: ONESHOT Ron forgets a 'study' date with Harry one night. Harry finds out why the next day...starts off as RWHP...slight DMRW...ends with HPDM


This was one of my first fics i ever wrote, i had to fix it up a little but not too much so i didn't change the whoe story, so i hope you like it. Things with Harry and Draco probally happen fast but oh well. i was 12 get over it. i also HATE Ron Weasly so don't stop reading it cuz Ron is one of the main characters. there's barely to none slash scenes with him, mostly Harry and Draco.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room "trying" to do his homework with Hermione. H e had hard trouble concentrating because Ron said he would be their around 8:00, so they could "study", but he was no where in sight. 

Harry looked at the clock on the wall it said 7:56. He just felt a rush of nervousness in his stomach. The common room door opened, it wasn't Ron. Harry looked at Hermione; she gave him the look, the look of all evil. The look that said, "Why the hell are you looking at me for, I don't know where the hell he is, just do your homework, he'll get here when he gets here". She got a little annoyed at Harry asking "Where is he?" every time the door opened.

The common room door opened again, it wasn't Rom. Harry started to give up when the door opened again, it still wasn't Ron. Harry looked up at the common room clock for the millionth time, it read 8:05. Hermione saw what time it said too, so she started to pack up.

"Well Harry, I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to bed, and you should too, why did you guys schedule this on a school day, why not a Friday?"

"I don't know, we were really just gonna talk."

"Yea sure," Hermione scoffed, clearly not believing her best friends words

"No seriously. Well I think,"

"Okay but you gotta get-"

Hermione was cut off when the door opened, and she lost Harry's attention, when he started to pout when it wasn't Ron.

"Like I was saying you gotta get to bed."

"I will, I'm just gonna wait a couple more minutes"

"Okay goodnight" Hermione said giving Harry a quick hug and kiss on the cheek

"Good night," Harry said welcoming the hug

Harry stared at he door, nothing happened. He was hoping he could wish Ron here, obviously that was wishful thinking. Giving up he made his way up the boys' staircase to the 5th year dormitory. He slowly got ready for bed, hoping to catch Ron before he fell asleep. Laying down in his bed he slowly drifted to sleep, with the thoughts of where Ron could be.

The next morning Harry was woken up by Neville.

"Harry wake up your gonna be late for classes"

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up"

He looked over at Ron's bed, no one was in it. He guessed that he was already up, 'But then why did Neville wake me up, why didn't Ron', Harry asked himself

"Oh well," he answered aloud.

Harry got up and dressed into his school robes, while trying to puzzle out why Ron was apparently avoiding him. He went down there to see if Ron was waiting up for him, to head to breakfast, he wasn't there.

"Where is he," Harry muttered under his breath.

He started out the common room door and head to his first class. He decided to skip breakfast today. As he waited in the potions room, he thought he should get a head start on his homework since he didn't do any of it last night. The bell rung signaling breakfast was over. After a few minutes students started filing into the potions classroom, Ron wasn't one of them. Harry spent the rest of the class wondering where Ron could be, it was the same all day, working on autopilot, worried thoughts clouding his mind about his boyfriend.

During transfiguring he asked Professor McGonagall if he could use the lavatory. She allowed it, but as he strutted into the boys' lavatory he heard the weirdest noises. Like muffled moans and wet lips smacking together, smirking he figured he caught someone in the act.

"Hello," he called out

Automatically the noises stopped. Harry walked in a bit more and looked under each stall. In one stall at the end he saw two pairs of feet on the ground along with two scarves. A Gryffindor scarf and a Slytherin scarf. 'Well, well, well a lion and a snake, how did this happen' Harry thought

"Hello," Harry asked again

"Ughuck" coughed one of them

"Someone's in here," said someone trying to make their voice deeper.

"Oh okay," Harry said sounding very suspicious.

Harry walked to the door, opened it and slammed it shut. He stood there for about 5 minutes until the two people in the stall started to laugh.

"That was close" said one of them

"Yea I know," said the other

Both people had very deep masculine voices. "Two guys," Harry mouthed.

The stall door opened and Harry saw to boys pushing each other over to the counter. One on top had a black hat on, but he had broad shoulders and big hands, Harry noticed, those were traveling lower and lower on his partner. Not wanting to let them begin their earlier festivities Harry walked in farther, so that his reflection was in the mirrors above the sinks. The guy on top must have seen him because he suddenly stopped kissing the other guy. Bent low and practically ran in the previous occupied stall. Harry looked at the other guy and was shocked to see none other then Draco Malfoy.

"Your gay, Malfoy," Harry said in astonishment.

"Yeah, got a problem with that"

"No I quite like it," Harry said flirtatiously, "but I'm taken"

"What kind of idiot bloke would want to date you?"

"As a matter of fact my best friend, Ron," Harry's said smugly

Draco's eyes widened in rage

"WHAT!!!"

"Why do you care, looks like you got yourself a good catch in your hands too,"

Malfoy jumped off the counter and slammed open the door where his partner ran into.

"IS THIS TRUE!?"

"Yes," said a defeated voice, "I was gonna break it off with him, I'm sorry"

Harry walked to the opened stall door and saw a cowering Ron Weasly and a furious Draco Malfoy.

"RON," Harry yelled in disbelief, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"EXACTLY WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

"IS THIS WHO YOU WRE WITH LAST NIGHT AND ALL DAY TODAY!?" Harry asked

Ron looked up with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Harry it just wasn't there for me, I'm sorry you had to find out this way"

"Oh I see," Harry snarled with tears of anger and betrayal in his eyes, "and yet you felt you had to cheat on me so you could feel it once more, and who not better to do it with then Malfoy," Harry said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Harry-", Ron started to say

"Save your lies," snapped Harry

Harry stomped out with such aggression, as he slammed the door shut he broke a picture that was hanging next to the entrance of the lavatory.

"Hey you little hooligan, fix me right now, I command you", the picture yelled, but Harry was to far gone in his thoughts about murdering Ron to notice. He started to walk down the hallway, his anger slowly seeping away but being replaced with sadness. He slowed to a stop, hit his back against the wall and slid down. Harry pulled his knees up and buried his face in his arms. He began to cry.

"Harry," a timid voice called out to him

Said boy looked up to find Malfoy looking at him concern clearly shown on his soft features.

"What do you want," Harry said meaning to sound mad, but it only came out as a whimper.

"I'm sorry Ron cheated on you with me, if I knew he was with you I wouldn't have said yes when he asked me out,"

"Yeah right," Harry scoffed.

"No I'm serious; I'm a more trustworthy person in my love life"

"Oh", was all Harry said, it was all he was able to say. He looked down and started to cry again.

"I thought he loved me", He whimpered.

Draco walked over and sat next to the heart-broken boy, and put his arms around him. To his surprise Harry leaned into the touch,

"It's okay, you'll find love again, there's plenty of fish in the see."

"Like who, who would want me, Ron didn't even want me,"

Draco looked down, then back up

"Me," he said so quietly, you had to strain to hear it. But at the close proximity of the two, Harry heard it loud and clear. Shocked green eyes looked up at Draco. The blonde wasn't joking, he wasn't being cruel. His expression was one of gentle caring and loving. Some expressions you would never thought to find on Draco Malfoy's face. Harry looked into Draco's molten silver eyes, as Draco looked at his emerald ones. Quickly, like it never happened Draco glanced at Harry's lips. Harry new what Draco was thinking.

"Draco"

"Yeah Harry"

"Can I kiss you?"

Draco looked deeply into Harry's eyes and saw that he was being serious, he wanted to kiss him. Smiling a genuine smile, that got rarely seen on the young Malfoy's face, he nodded.

"Yea I'd like that"

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry reached up and caressed Draco's cheek. They kissed. They kissed with such passion, such love. Harry has never kissed anyone like this before, not even Ron. Before the two new it their tongues were fighting for dominance in each others mouths. It felt so good. They thought of nothing but each other, getting lost in each others presence. Draco's fingers twirling Harry's black hair, while Harry's hands were playing with Draco's nipples through his shirt. Soon the need for air was too much, they broke apart.

"Harry, umm, would you come, umm, to my, umm, room tonight," Draco asked clearly nervous, "Oh never mind," he said his nerves getting the better of him.

Draco got up and walked over to a trophy case and looked at his reflection. Harry soon sat up walked over to Draco. Looking at Draco's reflection's eyes, "Of course I will," he whispered into in his ears, letting his tongue flick his lobe gently. Harry watched Draco shudder and felt satisfied he caused him to feel that way. He gently turned the blonde around, grasping his hands and holding them above their heads against the window case, as he ravished the mouth in front of him. He pushed himself against Draco and felt just how excited he could make him. He loved the feeling of the aristocratic blonde against him, trying to breathe properly. Harry roughly grinded his hips into Draco, eliciting a moan muffled by their lips. After a few minutes they broke apart. Resting their foreheads against each others and watching their chests rise and fall with every breath.

"I love you Harry, I've always loved you, I just never thought I had a chance, so I went for the 'thing' closest to you, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay Draco, you can make it up to me tonight. Besides your heart belongs to me. It wasn't Ron's," Harry said seductively, pulling his new boyfriend into a long passionate kiss

* * *

How did you like it. be truthful, i can take it. 

review please

Cry


End file.
